


The Boulders on No-Grass Hill

by ObtuseOctopus



Series: Living in Hue [18]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. Contains spoilers for recent SU;F episodes. •Pea and Emily venture far from home without permission, and run into someone who has a score to settle with their mother.
Relationships: Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Living in Hue [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615498
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Pea, First Encounters with Jasperkind

**Author's Note:**

> // Gemlings are about age 3 in this first chapter. They have a much faster learning rate/growing rate than normal human offspring.

“I’m not going in there- you go in there!”

“No way. Pass.”

“Pea! You’re older- mom said that-“

“Yeah? And mom also said we shouldn’t go here.”

“You won’t tell her!”

“I might!”

The two gemlings locked into a scuffle, wrestling with each other in the dirt. Pea placed her hand onto her sister’s face, squishing her against the ground.

“Lemme up!” Emily whined.

“Say auntie,” Pea huffed.

“Nuh uh!”

“Say it.”

“No!”

Pea laid over her sister, adding more weight onto her and prevailing in the fight. “Say it!”

“Okay! Okay, auntie!”

Pea proudly got off her sibling, giving a calm grin. “I beat you again.”

“You cheated! You’re bigger!”

“Yeah? And I also have THESE!” Pea giggled, summoning a pair of aquatic wings from her gemstone. 

“No fair! I don’t have anything special!” Emily complained, wiping dirt off herself as she stood up.

“Yeah you do. You have a loud mouth,” Pea sassed.

“You’re a butt.”

“You’re an even bigger one!”

“I’m smaller than you!”

The two were about to wrestle again, but tensed when they heard a noise.

“... What was that?” Emily whispered.

“It sounded like a growl,” Pea assumed.

“A wolf?”

“No way.”

“Bear?!”

“No.” Pea waited a bit, then urged her sister to follow her with a small nudge. “Come on.”

“No!”

“You’re the one who wanted to come here,” Pea reminded.

“I change my mind!” Emily shivered.

“Scaredy wuss,” Pea mocked. She began to wander closer to the pile of large boulders, noticing that the ground was devoid of any grass. Wisps of dirt rolled across the surface, no life and no greenery anywhere in sight.

“Pea!” Emily called, trembling as she forced herself to catch up with her sister, not wanting to be left alone. “I wanna go home!”

“You’re such a baby.”

“I am a baby! I’m only five!” Emily let out a nervous whine. “I wanna go home…”

But Pea, daring and bold, didn’t listen. She kept marching onward, closed and closer towards the pile of rocks. This place looked so creepy, so strange, so… new! She hadn’t seen anything like this, and curiosity was clawing at her chest the same way a cat clawed at its dinner prey.

“Pea!” Emily said.

“Shh! Look at that super big one right there,” the purple gemling smirked, pointing at one of the boulders jutting from the dirt. “I’m gonna climb it.”

“Just use your wings-! Mom is gonna sooo ground us….”

“Shh!”

“You shh!” The sky was heavy in gray, promising the thick presence of rain soon. Pea could smell the petrichor that clung in the air. She started getting low to the ground as she approached her target, anxious as a stalking panther. “It smells funny.”

“Like being grounded funny?”

“Emily! Shh!” Pea turned around to scold her younger sister.

“Who are you scraps?” This was a new voice- gruff and low.

Pea jumped, and so did Emily. The eldest sibling went to hang back with her youngest sister, frightened. 

The figure that had spoken was almost as big as the rocks themselves; looming, powerful, and with each step the stranger took, even the gemlings could tell how much strength the stranger bore.

“Eep!” Emily squealed, hiding behind Pea. 

Pea stared back at the large Gem, her eyes wide. 

The figure came closer. “You’re too small to be anything. You're Gems; aren’t you?”

Emily gulped.

“Y-yeah,” Pea trembled. “We… we’re Gems-!”

“And-and… and if you don’t let us go, our mom is gonna be so mad!” Emily added.

“Mom?” The stranger scoffed. “You’re kidding.”

“Nuh uh! Our mom is Lapis-!” She was shut up by her sister putting a hand over her mouth.

The stranger's eyes glimmered. “Lapis…” she spoke in a voice near a purr. “You're kidding. You must be.”

Pea summoned her water wings again, anything to help fend off the stranger.

But the figure only now laughed. “You? Both of you are scraps of Lapis’?”

“Pea, we gotta go-“ Emily said once her mouth was free. “Pea-“

“Not so fast.” The stranger reached out towards Pea.

“RUN!” Pea exclaimed, pushing her sister. The two gemlings got to their feet, scrambling away quickly. 

Emily was just behind Pea. The two ran faster than their little legs could carry them, taking cover in the safety of the forest.

“In here!” Pea guided her sister towards an overturned log, crawling inside. “Emily! Come on!”

Emily was there not a second after, scrabbling into the hiding place her sister found. Both gemlings froze once they managed to hide away, straining themselves as they listened to their surroundings.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

“Pea, she followed us-!” Emily cried.

“Shh,” Pea ordered. “Be quiet.”

They listened for a bit longer. Pea kept her sister silent, even when she was shaking. The sound of footsteps on the forest ground had her spooked. Why was this stranger following them? 

Emily began to sob, scared.

Pea nudged her gently, reminding her to be quiet. 

“Where did you brats go?!” The stranger called. “I promise- I don’t bite.”

Pea knew better than to test luck. She shoved Emily, trying to get her to start moving towards the other side of the log. “Go,” she whispered.

Emily obeyed, and Pea stayed close behind. The two inched their way through, and Pea did her best to try and see where the stranger was.

“Okay. I think it’s ok. Get out and start running home,” Pea told her sister. 

Emily nodded. She managed to crawl through the log, then broke into a sprint as soon as she reached freedom. Pea was ready to join her, until the log rolled. Uh oh.

The log kept moving, causing it to be difficult for Pea to get a grip. “Emily! Keep running!” She yelled, struggling to sit straight. The log wouldn’t stop moving, and then it broke in half with a loud snap that rang in her ears.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The voice boomed.

Pea fought back tears, hanging on to a side of the log for a second before crawling out. She felt herself be caught, her body carried upwards by something large. “Lemme go!”

“Your mother is Lapis? Lapis Lazuli?”

Pea bit down on the stranger’s hand, causing them to drop her for a brief moment. But, they simply picked her back up again once the shock eased.

“MOM!” Pea cried out. 

“Why is your form so small? It’s embarrassing,” the unknown Gem judged.

“Lemme go!” Pea demanded.

“Feisty. Hmph. I guess I can see that there’s Lapis in you.” The stranger held Pea up by the scruff, examining her. “I don’t believe it. Water wings, temper, even your stench… no way a Gem of her status would stoop to producing byproducts.”

“CLOD!” Pea cursed, a favorite word she picked up on from one of her parents.

Now the stranger was shocked. “... She didn’t…-?” The Gem snarled. Then, burst into a laugh. “A Lapis and a _peridot_? She mated with a PERIDOT? And not just any peridot!”

Pea didn’t know what she was blabbering about, but she was determined to free herself. She squirmed about until the stranger adjusted their hold on her.

“Not so fast. Tell me- how did she STOOP to this level? How did she simply move on and let a lowly peridot get their way with her?!” A rustle in the treetops stopped her mid sentence. The stranger gave an unimpressed look when the rustling stopped, and down flew a familiar figure to Pea.

“Mom!” Pea happily said.

Lapis, her wings outstretched, was not in a good mood. She had Emily clung to her upper body, the gemlings’ favorite place where they held onto her during flight travel. She landed roughly, feet square on the forest floor. 

“Lapis,” the stranger grinned with amusement.

“Jasper,” Lapis returned the hostile greeting, wings bristling. “Hand her over.”

“Or what? You’ll trap me in another fusion?” Jasper mocked. She rolled her eyes, dropping Pea into Lapis’ awaiting hands. “Take her, she’s not even worth it.”

Pea simply watched, grateful to be returned to her mother. Lapis checked her over swiftly before Pea took place beside her sister; clutching onto her mother as well.

“If you ever come near them again-“ Lapis began.

“They came to me. You should keep an eye on them. You don’t want to lose more... playthings,” Jasper huffed with a gluttoral frown.

Lapis tensed. Pea could tell that her mother was losing it, judging by how her wings held up and by how her mother gave a snarl of warning. Lapis turned away without any further words, taking off into the sky with her brood.

“... Mom-?” Pea quietly piped up.

“Not now,” Lapis growled. “Pea. Emily. Both of you are grounded.”

It was then that Pea realized that maybe sneaking out somewhere they were told not to go wasn’t wise after all. But… strangely enough at the same time? She had this odd feeling that the strange Gem that they met _wasn’t_ going to hurt them, or didn’t mean to anyway.

Why was her mother so... tense about it?


	2. Pea, Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six year old Pea remembers that Jasper is out there taking the life of a free spirit going where she pleases. She seeks her out hoping for some help. Family feels ensue.

“You look familiar.”

“Yeah? I hope I do. Mom was mad when me and Emily visited you before. I remember.” The purple gemling worked on trying to catch up with the lumbering quartz, having to work twice as hard to match her stride.

Jasper rolled her eyes at the feeble attempt. “Let me guess… you came to bother me, child of Lapis.”

“You’re nicer than I remember.”

“Things change with time.” 

“Not this fast though…” Pea mumbled.

Jasper snorted, laughing like she was laughing at a fool. “You’d be surprised. Give it a few years and I might be doing whatever… disgusting thing that pearls do nowadays.”

Pea wasn’t satisfied. What happened to that big mean brute of a Gem like when she and her sister first met this Gem? 

“Why are you here?” Jasper grimaced, stopping to look back at the tiny Gem. “I could crush you with just one of my fingers.”

Pea frowned. “No you wouldn’t. You’re plenty big, but you changed, you said so yourself.”

“Changed in terms of discipline. Have you ever been  _ shattered _ before?”

Pea froze. She slowly shook her head.

“That’s what I thought.” Jasper leaped ahead, making Pea jump over a log in order to stay on her heels through the woods. “I’m the only Gem to survive being brutally destroyed. Nobody messes with me.”

“Yeah? Perfect, because I came here so I can be strong and-“

Jasper halted, a finger in the gemling’s face. “Never again am I taking any apprentices. Have you heard about what happened with my last one?”

“... No?”

“Good. You shouldn’t.”

Pea was getting annoyed. This Gem was so… confusing. “How come you live out here with big scary rocks?” She called as Jasper continued walking.

“I chose this lifestyle. An invitation to the Temple means nothing if my Diamond-...” she trailed off, rubbing her chin. “If…  _ Steven _ , is hardly ever there. A warrior without a purpose is as useless as mud.”

Did she just correct herself? Pea was lost. Steven sounded familiar though, her moms sure mentioned that name at least once or twice, and he came over sometimes. He was like Bismuth, he hardly came around.

“PEA!” A loud voice rang among the trees. Speak of the devil. 

Jasper was just as annoyed as Pea now. “I don’t like extra visitors to pester me.”

“I didn’t…-“ Pea began, unable to finish as her sire came bustling through.

Bismuth was out of breath, but she was relieved when she saw her daughter. “Oh thank goodness- you’re okay.” She scooped up the gemling, casting a look at Jasper. “Hey,” she waved nonchalantly.

Jasper raised her head up in a stubbornly proud way, her sign of greetings.

“Pea, what on earth are you doing out here?! With Jasper?!” Bismuth fretted.

“Nothing,” Pea lied.

“She wanted to become my new apprentice. I’m wise enough to decline. A thing like her that small would be demolished anyways,” Jasper explained.

“Demolished? Shoots, she could hold her own pretty well. She is mine after all.”

Jasper was astonished. “Yours?! Why is EVERYBODY knocking rocks up with Lapis?!”

“I’m pretty sure that not everybody is,” Bismuth corrected. She glanced down at Pea. “Come on baby, let's get you home.”

“But- I wanna stay here-“ Pea protested, surprising both Gems.

Bismuth didn’t know what to say. “Your mother is gonna be missing you. And Jasper doesn’t need anyone bothering her right now.”

“Damn right,” Jasper agreed.

“Why do you care? You’re hardly even around,” Pea argued with Bismuth, wiggling in her sire’s grasp.

Jasper gave an amused raise of her brow. “Tch. And this- is why I never fool with any kind of mating business.” She started to leave. “Have fun solving that emotional mess out. Later, pebbles.”

“And good evening to you too! See ya around, Jasper!” Bismuth returned. She began to take Pea back home, much to the gemling’s protest. “Whew, you should’ve known Jasper before she was like this. She was a riot,” Bismuth joked. “She is so tame now that it’s unbelievable. Rumor says that Yellow plans on helping her get rid of her horns.”

Pea just stayed quiet.

“What were you doing all the way out here? Honey, you have no idea how worried Lapis was about you.”

Pea pretended she wasn’t listening.

“Don’t get me started with Peridot- she almost had a fit too. Running off like this isn’t okay. You could get hurt. Worse, you could get poofed. I can’t have you running off like this. I can’t risk having you…” Bismuth struggled. “... Pea, I almost lost you before. I got scared of losing you ever since then.”

Pea perked her head. She never heard that before. “So that’s why you abandoned me.”

“Abandoned?!” Bismuth paused, finding a rock to sit on as Pea stayed in her arms. “No, nonono, you have it all wrong. I’d never abandon you, Pea. You’re my little gem.”

“Then why did you leave?!” Pea exclaimed. “Mom says that you used to be all over us. Then you just… left.”

“I didn’t leave you, Pea. Your mother and I… we actually discussed before this sort of thing. In fact, Lapis even encouraged me to be true to myself.”

“And?”

“My heart right now is more with Pearl. But that doesn’t mean that you or your mother is any less important.” 

“It feels like it…”

Bismuth sighed, melancholy. “How long have you been feeling like this, tiny Pea?”

“I dunno…” Pea shrugged. “I thought if I got stronger, I could protect Emily and mom. And then maybe you’d notice me and come back or something…”

Bismuth gently ran her hand through her daughter’s bicolored hair, smoothing it down. “I’m sorry you felt like that, baby. My intention  _ never  _ was to make you feel like this. And if you think any of it is your fault, just in case, I’m saying it now that it isn’t. It’s something that is never your fault. Your mother and I… we just try and cooperate when we can. It’s something that Lapis and I still need to work out when it comes to visitations. I know I’m awfully busy building things or hanging with Pearl, but I never meant for you to feel so upset.”

Pea began to sob. “I thought…. I thought you didn’t like me, so you left. I see Emily with Peridot all the time and I feel… like I don’t belong there. I thought you hated me.”

“No, goodness no. I don’t hate you, Pea. I love you more than this universe can ever contain. I’ll always be there for you, even if I don’t seem like it. I’d never give you up for another thing in this entire world. You’re my only baby. You’re my gemling.” She embraced her daughter into a hug. “I love you, Pea. And- if it helps? I’ll see about coming around more often.”

Pea sniffled. “... Promise.”

“I promise, pinkie promise.”

Pea wiped her eyes. 

Bismuth warmly smiled. “Hey- that reminds me…” she reached into her gem, pulling out a small box. “Pearl wanted me to give you and your sister a gift. This one is yours.”

“Pearl? But she’s not our mom. Or sire,” Pea pointed out.

“Yeah, but she does still care about you guys. Believe me, between us, she thinks you’re the cutest little Pea.” She gently squeezed one of her daughter’s cheeks. “Guess your old sire did something right, huh?” She joked with a laugh. “Go ahead! Open it up, see what’s inside.”

Pea took the box, and she held it up to her face as she shook it. It was pretty light…

“Ah- Ah, not too hard. It’s fragile,” Bismuth informed.

Fragile? Huh. Pea set the box down, then took off the lid. Inside, cushioned safely in some padding, was a small glass figurine of an ox. “What is it?”

“It’s a very strong earth animal, baby. They pull carts along and they’re said to be a symbol of strength. I think it’s a bull.”

“Bull?” Pea examined the figurine, holding it between her fingers. “I… don’t get it.”

“It’s just a little something for you to hold onto. The next time you feel upset, just whisper it to the figurine and then put it under your pillow.”

“Why?”

Bismuth shrugged. “That’s what Pearl says the human legend goes,” she chuckled. “Usually they do it with dolls, but… she thought an ox was more appropriate for you. Aaaand as for my contribution-“ Bismuth reached into her gem again, retrieving a long feather of some sort. “- tada! Your very own namesake.”

“Feather…?”

“No, silly, a peacock feather.”

“It’s so pretty…” Pea reached out to touch it, awed.

“It was hard to find,” Bismuth nervously grinned. “Pearl found it all the way up in a shop just outside Beach City. It’s like what you’re named after. Peacock.”

Pea observed the feather. Then she glanced back at the figurine. 

“I don’t want you to feel like I’m giving you gifts and then ‘running off’ again. I promise, I’ll try and come around more often,” Bismuth said. “Maybe we could even make something at the blacksmith.” She placed a small kiss on top of Pea’s head. “I do have to give credit to Peridot though, taking care of both of you… she works hard.”

“I guess,” Pea hummed, thinking back on all the times that Peridot was guiding her along in life. Peridot was always there- and she wasn’t even her blood relative. “She’s funny sometimes.”

Maybe… just maybe, she could one day have both her mother and sire hang out together for a day along with her sister and Peridot. One big happy family…

Pea hugged the ox figurine, and then she hugged her sire as Bismuth adjusted the feather into her daughter’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Fun fact; topics/themes addressed in this work are inspired by personal events relatable to divorce and other things.  
> One day ObtuseOctopus will stop posting random writings in various order and sit down to do an actual chapter story of this AU or finally figure out how to post illustrations with stories lol

**Author's Note:**

> // Me: how am I supposed to incorporate other characters into this AU  
> Also me: remember that one scene from the lion king with the elephant graveyard


End file.
